Chris Darkests Secret
by charmedfanlover
Summary: Hatred, rage and anger. Chris wants revenge from Wyatt. What had Wyatt did that made Chris change his perspective from a good brother to a devil who would do everything including killing his respected mother.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHRIS DARKEST SECRET.**_

The time was 12 am. The sky was dark and everyone was asleep. I sneaked out of my room and went into Wyatt's. Such innocent eyes he had and yet I have to end his life. Wyatt was staring at me as if he knew what I was about to do to him. His little hand held up high to catch mine. He was simply cute and adorable. I can't do it! I can't kill Wyatt. What must I do? I was in dilemma. Just when I was about to does what I was supposed to do, mum came. Within seconds, I hid myself behind the door using the darkness of the night to cloak myself. "Hi, little guy. Why aren't you sleeping?" I heard her say. Her eyes were heavy and I could see dark circles under her eyes but she was here with Wyatt, making sure everything was fine. I could feel her motherly love towards Wyatt and towards me. I some how felt it although she didn't know about me being her son. I guessed the little me in her was treasured with love. After she sang a lullaby to her eldest son, little Wyatt was sleeping soundly. She headed for the door and left the room in silence again. I knew it was time for me to do my job. I stood right in front of his crib. I needed to kill him but I can't again. This time not because I pity him. He didn't deserve to be pitied at all. I saw Wyatt killing my wife who was eight months pregnant with our first child. He did it at this kind of hour, a late night with total silence. Every night I saw the incident flashing back and I couldn't safe them. I let Wyatt's sword slashed my wife repeatedly and brutally, all because I pitied him and couldn't bear to lose a brother. But now, he was sleeping in front of me, defend less. I can strangle him to death or even stab him like how he did to my wife but I couldn't because if I did, mum will break down. I can't let another close one to suffer like I did when my wife left me. I just can't! "You are lucky Wyatt but that is not the end of you, I will do something to make sure you don't exist. You just wait and see. You will pay," I said to the little baby. I orbed out of the room to the bridge. The place I reminisced about my dead wife. She used to lean by me and watch the bright, shiny stars with me here at the bridge. The chilly breeze would blow her hair gently, brushing them against me. That was really a happy moment for both of us. I used to tell her that each star high up at the sky was my love to her and we would spend hours just counting my love to her. It was a little silly but that was what that cheered our life since my world was in havoc due to Wyatt's action. We had to save innocents everyday just to keep the world in balance. And when my wife was pregnant, Wyatt had decided to kill her which he succeeded. I understood why he did that. He was afraid that my son will be more powerful than him and destroys him in the future. I regretted not killing him. I regretted giving him the chance to destroy my life. And I regretted letting my wife die. Wyatt Halliwell Matthew made me suffer! I will make sure he does not exist and at the same time my mother wouldn't be hurt by my actions. She will not endure pain anymore. She will not shed a tear for dad's leaving or suffer the pain of a son's betrayal. I will make her life easier. I will make sure Wyatt can't hurt anybody forever.

_**Please give me your reviews. Tell me if you want me to continue or not. I will only continue to the next chapter if there are some reviews. Hope to see some. Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2: First Sin

**CHAPTER 2: FIRST SIN.**

_**Thanks to the reviewers for the last chapter. Hopefully you will continue to give me your comments. Enjoy!**_

I realized the risk I was about take but the anger in me told me to go for it. Who cares about consequences? I did and lose my beloved wife. This time I will ignore everything. I drew the symbol and activated it with a potion I kept just for today. Just I was about to step through the portal to go back to the past, I heard some jingling in my head. The Elders were calling.

I orbed up there to avoid suspicion. The mist above disturbed my sight, from far I saw an elder. He was not just an elder but my mentor, the person who persuaded the others to accept me. "What is the matter? Make it quick. I have things to do," I said. "You tell me. Something is wrong with you. I know what you are up to but I have not yet tell the others. I am your mentor and I hope you will at least tell me. No offense but I felt evil from you," the Elder said. No matter how I tried to hide my secret, the elders have ways to open it. "It's none of your business," I walked off. "Chris, it's not just about you. Changing the line will have consequences. Revenge will bring you no where and your wife will never be back. It's history. You are here to save not destroy. Trust me," the Elder added. "Don't you dare say a thing about my wife. Elders?" I chuckled. The Elders were the one who let my wife die. They can safe her if they would just heal her but they didn't. They didn't arrive no matter how badly I begged them. "You all let her die. What have you did as an elder? Save people? You all including my bastard father ignored my wife because you all were coward. You all were afraid of exposure, too afraid of Wyatt! If you all are going to do nothing about this, I will have to," I said. Rage was building in me.

My wife stare was clear at my memory. She grabbed my hands tightly as she didn't want to die. She wanted our baby to be saved but there was nothing I could do. I can't heal. Her body was chilly and she was shivering. None of the elders pity her. They just let her die. Elders meant nothing to me. I hated them and I hated Leo. I don't even want to call him dad. It's a disgrace to be his son. I shot a sharp glance at him and orbed out. His eyes told me that he had good intention but it was too late to change my mind. I have long surrender to the evil.

I orbed back to the manor which was empty as everyone is outside working. I looked around for the last time as I will be leaving and may never be back again. Although I wondered if my actions bring more destruction, I can never let go my burden until I really make Wyatt pay. When I was about to leave for the past, again I was disrupted because the elder didn't want to let me go. "You are not going until I get full explanation from you," the elder stood in front of the portal. "Get out of my way. You don't understand the suffering I had been through," I was really mad. The heat was intense in the room. I flipped myself up like his hurled didn't hurt me a little. My heart was too cold to feel a thing. I tried to force my way in and the elder threw me across the room. I looked coldly at him.

This time I am not going to just stand there for him to slam me again. I went to him again and slowly pushed the tip of a dagger dipped with dark lighter poison through him. "How did it feel? Good isn't it? I will kill who ever who is blocking my way. I am no longer that weak Chris," I trampled over him and go through the portal. The evil in me was growing stronger. I didn't want this to happen but he forced me exactly how Wyatt forced me to alter the Halliwell line!

Finally, I reached to the past right before mum was born. The old manor lay in front of me like always. I strolled to the house and pressed the bell. The flowers reminded me about my childhood. It was sad, nothing to be proud of. My thoughts were disrupted when Patty opened the door. "Hello, Patty right?" I asked. She nodded. "My name is Chris. I am a white lighter. Not feel afraid, I am not here to harm you. I am your new white lighter," I tried to convince her. As much as I want to carry out my plan, I knew I needed to form a close bond between them. It will be an easy task once they believe in me. Patty face clearly showed that she has doubts about me. "What is your prove?" Patty questioned. Her tummy was bulging out and clearly she was pregnant. "I can orb," I orbed into her living room without further wasting time. Great grandma was there too. She was still the hot grandmother I knew except less wrinkles and of course younger. I thought this was going to be tough but they trusted me easily. Not many questions were thrown to me. At least not as many as what mum questioned me when I first showed up at the manor. May be mum was too cautious. She spent all her life worrying about her children. I got to admit that she was a great mother but she didn't felt happiness. How often I saw her crying alone in the dark as she didn't want us to know but I knew. I want her to have a better life and that was why I was here, to make her life better. I looked around as I served myself with some delicious, hot and crispy chocolate chip cookies. Mum used to make these for me. Its taste was unforgettable.

Now, my first step of my plan worked perfectly. Next I will have to earn their trust. I was resting at the couch until I saw a little girl. It was Auntie Prue. She was so adorable yet stern. I could see that even from a young child. Mum used to tell me stories about Prue. How they vanquished demons together and how funny Prue was when she turned into a dog? Mum was the closest to her but too bad. Prue will never get to know her sister. Neither will mum. It will all be brought to grave. Every memory, every incident and every love will never exist anymore and it will be thanks to me. May be I will regret it but one thing for sure; Wyatt will suffer before his death.

* * *

_back to the present_

"Piper, I need you to come home. This is really an emergency," Paige said through the cell phone. It was around 7pm and the club was really busy with teenagers crawling around. "Paige, its 8pm. Do you want our only financial supporter to collapse? If I go back now, P3 is going to be in havoc. It's really busy here," Piper complained. "Hey sis, I can't get Phoebe and there is a dead body at our attic. What do you think I should do? Ignore it and go to bed?" Paige was getting annoyed.

She moved herself closer to the body to see who it was. The body was pretty heavy for her. She struggled to get a closer look and the body just sprawled on her. She was shocked and disgusted but that was what a Charmed One has to face day and night.

Piper who had decided to dump everything just to slay some demons went to the car just to realize she lost her keys. It was a bad day for everybody. Piper was pregnant with Chris and her mood swings all the time. She some how felt that her little baby was involved indirectly. She sat there and all a sudden she orbed back to the manor. Little Chris brought her back. Her hands patted her stomach with love. Chris on the other side was asleep soundly as he hummed his favorite lullaby unintentionally. A mother and son's relationship can be felt no matter how far apart they are because it's a sacred bond that will remain no matter what.

Piper then walked up to the attic. There wasn't any sign of Paige until Piper reached to the attic. Paige was on the wooden floor. She was so weak and could hardly say a thing but there isn't any wound on her. Piper put her palm on Paige's forehead. "Oh my God, Chris we need you here. Get down here now!" Piper called like she was insane. When her call was futile, she rushed to the phone and called Phoebe. No response. Piper was a little teary; she had decided to call Leo despite not wanting him to know about her pregnancy. Paige's life was more important. Piper tried to aid Paige. She got a towel dipped in icy water hoping to reduce the heat in her. "Leo, please get down here. Paige needs help…please," Piper was losing hope as Leo didn't respond to her call. She was desperate. Her car was at P3 and she can't control her powers. Nothing works. "Paige, honey come on….stay awake. Stay with me. Don't sleep, help is coming. Just hold on," Piper persuaded Paige as she rubbed Paige's body with her hands. Paige was shivering despite the enormous temperature. Piper was about to lose a sister again. She tried to get an ambulance but the telephone line was cut off like all these were planned. She can still save her. Piper stood up and carried her on the back. The burden was great especially with her little child in the womb but she didn't have a choice. Paige's life meant everything to her. Every love ones was her importance and she will do everything to save them including giving them her life. Little Chris didn't orb at all. Piper was praying somebody to help her. Neither demons nor angels came to the rescue. All Piper could do was to move on as long as she can. It was a quiet night; there weren't any taxis or buses. Nobody was on the street. It was strange but Piper knew that she have to accomplish her duty as a sister to Paige and walked on with mix feelings of good and bad. Suddenly she felt a shot of pain. Her baby was in trouble. She clutched her stomach tightly. She lowered herself and put Paige on the floor. The pain was unbearable. Piper knelled down, she can't do it anymore. How she wished Leo was here. She moaned in pain. "Leo….." These were the repeated words from her, lying on the silent street with a sister close to death. Desperation, pain and hopes. Piper was too weak to continue her responsibility. She was about to pass out and that was when she saw a glimpse of somebody who held her.

_

* * *

Meanwhile Chris was clutching his stomach as well. He was in great pain. Little Chris and older Chris were inter connected. Chris was weak and he was shivering. "I can't just leave the world….I need to…." Chris fainted on the cold, hard ground with his hand gripping hard on Wyatt's photo._

**_Cliff-hanger….please give me your reviews if you would like me to continue or not. Thank you. _**


	3. Chapter 3: Love, Hate and Denial

_**Chapter 3: Love, hate and denial. **_

The pain was excruciating. I need to live. Death wasn't an option. I struggled to a wooden casket. It was a little casket I bought. It was supposed to be my first gift to my first child but my little guy did not make it to the world. So I made it my little secret box. I put every precious thing in there including a special vial. The vial was nothing compared to it's contain. That solution will help to revive me and make me stay alive but nothing is perfect. It had side effects and I had planned to use it only in desperate time. If I take it, it will ensure I live but it will corrupt my memory. Everything will be forgotten and I will turn into a heartless monster. Everything including my wife. Memory may be important to me but not as important as revenge. I stared at the vial long enough. There shouldn't be any doubts. I opened the cap and gulped it. Damaging my own system just so I can get to Wyatt. Last result was this and I did it! I regained my strength. I am now strong but my heart didn't feel right. Mum was at trouble and I ignored her. I had disappointed the lady who had dreams for me. Sorry mum. A sacrificed was a must. Just think it as a last favor from your kid.

* * *

At the present, 

"Where am I?" Piper slowly opened her eye lids. It was bright, too bright that she could hardly recognized the man in front of her. "Leo? Paige?" Piper regained her consciousness and remembered about Paige. She panicked as soon as she woke up. That showed her worries and love towards a lady whom she hardly knew a few years ago but Piper has been a lady with a soft heart. She was a loving mother and wife. Not to forget, strong and dedicated. The man asked her to relax and that her sister was in ICU. "Paige is in ICU? Bring me there, now!" Piper struggled to get off the bed. She must see Paige. "Lie down and rest!" the man yelled at her after she refused to listen to him. "Let me go. Please…I am begging you," Piper told him. Her face showed it all. She was sad and desperate to go. "I found you lying at the street with a lady beside you whom I supposed is Paige. Please realize that you have to rest. I am a doctor working here and I will be here if you need me," the doctor said. Piper lay down and placed her hands on her stomach after her effort to see Paige failed. She realized something was wrong. Her bugled up tummy was gone. "Where is my baby? Please tell me she is safe," Piper's eyes were teary. She knew the truth was going to be cruel. She knew her baby was gone forever. "I am sorry but we couldn't safe him. You have a miscarriage and your body needs rest. Just calm down," the doctor tried to advise her. Piper tried to hold her tears. "My baby is a he?" Piper thought her little baby will be a girl. But now her little boy will never get to see the world anymore. Neither will he be able to know his father. "Don't feel so sad. I called your family members and your father came with your other son. Here hold him. Your unborn child might have died but your son here needs you. Stay strong," the doctor said. Piper did not response. She was too depressed to say a word. "Take him away," Piper said coldly. The doctor was a little confused with her sudden attitude. "Take him away, I said! I do not want him," Piper pushed her son away. Wyatt was crying loudly as if he knew that her mother was ignoring him. The doctor brought Wyatt to Victor immediately and asked him to leave first until Piper calm down. Everyone leave the room for Piper to be alone. Piper was too emotional to talk to. Who can blame her? She had just lost a son. She had great dreams for him and now nothing matter. He is dead. She lay down and tears were flowing slowly from her beautiful eyes.

* * *

Chris felt great and was ready to do his plan. Now he was only an inch close to have Wyatt pay. He went down and everyone was treating him like he was a part of the family. It was Christmas Day and Chris had forgotten all about it. Christmas used to be his favourite celebration because that was the only day his dad would be home. His dad won't even come for his birthday. Never once his dad remembered about his birthday. Chris's heart was melted a little by the warm feeling and affection shown by his family. Chris pushed his passionate feeling a side. He can't feel pity, no! Or he will never get revenge. He went to the living room and everybody was there and little Prue was struggling to unwrap her gifts. Chris saw her happiness and went to her and helped her out. "Thank you, Brother Chris. Merry Christmas, this is for you. I help picked it for you," Prue said sweetly and past him a box wrapped neatly with a nice teddy bear wrapper. "Open it. I thought you might need it. It's just something small. May be you do not have family now but we are your family," Patty smiled at him. "Thank you," Chris said and smiled back. He opened it and there was a nice sweater inside. Patty knitted it for him. It has been long since he felt warmness. Mum made one sweater for me once, when I was twelve. I really liked it and treasured it but the sweater was tore by Wyatt. He didn't mean it but he did tear it. He didn't even say sorry. I cried all night that day. I cried alone silently. I didn't want mum to worry. She had too many issues. That rag was kept by me. I will not throw it no matter what. It means too much to me. I felt warmness and mum's scene from it. I need it to go on with my life. I mustn't have any sorry feelings. My motive was here to kill not to turn back. I walked away after receiving the sweater. I sat down at a corner at my room. And a drop of water dripped at my hand. I was crying. It shouldn't have happen. I swore never to cry again since my wife left. And here I was crying like a little child. My hands were contaminated, there is no turning back. Pity or not, tonight I will kill Patty's little baby. Not Prue but mum. If mum dies, Wyatt will not be born and neither will I. I will never know what is suffering neither will I know my heartless father.

* * *

The moon was bright and round that night. I guessed I will never get to see another moon like this ever again. This will be the last time. I closed the curtain and turned the room brighten with the moon light filled with darkness of my hatred. I took a rope and a potion. Bravely, I stepped into Patty's room and threw the potion towards her. She fainted without a single sound. Nobody realize a thing. I tied her up and tied a towel at her mouth. I took the sweater given to me and covered her just in case she was cold. That was the least I could do for her as I was about to do something everybody will never forgive me ever again. I am so sorry, I whispered to her. Immediately I orbed to P3 which still have not existed and was a store. P3 was my favourite hideout when I was a kid. It was the best place to run away from problems and miseries. I reached P3 and was shocked when I saw someone really closed to me, Auntie Phoebe. "Why are you here? I have things to do," I said, trying to cover my bad intentions. "I am here to stop you. Your bad intentions have been figured out by me. I have been observing you for months and saw you making potions and even saw you trying to kill Wyatt. I thought of giving you a chance but I was wrong. You came here to even harm my family. What do you want?" Phoebe asked with anger. "What intentions? Patty is here because she was attacked by a demon and I just save her and now you are thinking I am evil," I fought back. I knew my secret will be uncovered soon. Should I tell her and make her understand or go on with my plan ignoring her? My doubts were disrupted by her. "I will not let you do what you are about to do. Chris, tell me. I can feel your guilt although I can't read your mind. Be honest to me. You are not evil. I know," Phoebe tried to persuade. "That's it; you want to know the truth? Fine, you have no idea how much I have been through. My life was bad, cruel. You want me to be honest with you? I am not just a white lighter but a witch too. I am Piper's son. Are you satisfied?" I threw these sentences to her. She looked at me. "Then…what are you doing? You and I both know mum's pregnant with Piper. You are killing her. What type of son are you? How can you do this to her?" Phoebe said with anguish feeling. I knew she was having the thoughts that I am a cruel, brutal child. May be but I love mum. I will always love her. "Me, evil or cruel? Or may be brutal? Yes, I am but not as bad and heartless as her other son. I am doing this for the best of her. You may never understand but I love her. I love my mother," I told her. My heart was bleeding all the time, since I was a child. All I want is someone to believe me. Trust me that I do love my family. But it's alright, I am fated to be a loner. "If you are smart, please leave or else I am sorry," I told Auntie Phoebe. I do not want to hurt her but if she forces me, I will. "Over my dead body, I do not know why are you doing this but I will not let you. I must protect my legacy and I love my sister so much that I will rather die than to be a coward and watch her die," Phoebe said and shot a sharp look at me. This will be one combat where I can't avoid. I started the battle by hurling Auntie Phoebe across the room. She landed badly yet she didn't give up. Her determination was something to admire but that was what that will make her lose her life. I walked towards her with my eyes closed. I couldn't bear to see her die but I have to kill her. I was ready to throw her again when an excruciating pain struck me. My potion has to be taken or I will die. I struggled to reach the bottle in my pocket but my hands were shivering and the bottle slipped off. I crawled towards it. The potion was only a hand away when Phoebe snatched it away. "What is this?" She questioned me. "Give me. I need it or I will die. Give me!" I told her with all my might as I was in great suffering. My face was turning white and I was really cold, so cold that I was fidgeting. Phoebe was in dilemma whether to give Chris the potion or not. Phoebe could see that Chris needed the potion like it was drug to him. Phoebe had decided. She opened the bottle and fed him. Truly it calmed his nerves. Suddenly Phoebe had a premonition but she saw nothing. It was dark and from a distance she could see a boy, a little boy who is crying. He was afraid and devastated. Phoebe felt everything. His sadness, hatred and love. Phoebe was crying herself. The feeling of sadness was so strong and she could feel the deep wound in his heart. It was really deep. Chris was doing this because he was badly wounded from the inside. He was just a kid who had been hurt so badly. The premonition ended and the potion took the effect. Chris recovered and started to act violently. The potion made him evil. Chris pushed Phoebe roughly to the ground. Phoebe did not give up. She believed that there is still good in Chris. Phoebe stood up and hugged him. Surprisingly, Chris didn't break off. He calmed down. Chris needed the hugged and love. A sentence was voiced out and the touching moment was closed. "Thank you. But it's too late, I murdered an Elder. There is no turning back for me," I told her. "You are like this because of your childhood life and nobody can blame you for that. I will help you," Phoebe said with love. "No, you can't. Nobody can," I told her coldly and strolled slowly towards the door. I was disappointed with myself. I still need to make sure that mum will not be born to the world but not today, not in front of Auntie Phoebe. She need not have the memory of me killing her mother. This might be cruel but it's the best for all. Suddenly, without my notice, Leo orbed behind me and in the speed of light, he punched me at the face. The man who dumped me and never ever treated me like his son had just hurt me, again. I pushed him away, pressing him on the wet ground, punching him like a punching bag. "Stop it!" Phoebe held my arm. I stared at her and her eyes told me that she was with Leo. I orbed out without a word. Nothing has to be said.

* * *

I knew hitting my dad was a wrong thing to do but I can't help it. It felt good, a relief to my heart. Leo didn't give up and orbed to me and that means he wants more from me. Today, I Chris Perry Halliwell will be honest to my father and express everything, my hatred and anger towards a person I once made an idol, a hero. "Chris I will not let you hurt Piper. She is my wife and I loved her," Leo said seriously. "Love? You asked for the separation, remember? How you made her cry? You hurt her more than anyone did! You have no right to call yourself an angel. You can't even cherish those near to you, your blood," I said to him with anger and tears. He saw me but he isn't sensitive. He was a lousy father, a terrible husband. "I know how you feel about my wife and I don't have the right to stop you but I can make sure that she will not be hurt," Leo added. "For God sake, you don't even understand your wife, how can she even fall for me as I am much younger than her? Neither would I," I said. Now my dad thinks I am having an affair with my mother. Leo was a loser. He can't even defend his own wife from others. How pathetic. "Then, how do you explain what I saw? I saw you orbing into her room and covered her with the blanket. You even gave her a kiss. Don't deny what I saw because I am always watching for her," Leo said. "You are watching over her? You never did. You are such a failure that you missed your son's birth and you know what is the worst part? You didn't even know your son. What he liked? Or who he needed most? Everything was nothing to you," I said to him with a voice of disappointment and regrets. "I was there for Wyatt's birth and I am always there for him, not literally but spiritually. I know him and I always will," Leo tried to defend himself. "Yes, for Wyatt but never for your other son. I doubted if you even remember his name but its okay. I mean I bet the child don't even want you as a father. He hates you. He despises you! It's better off without a father like you who was a coward and useless brat!" I said it all. How I wanted to express these words to him. I hated him! He doesn't deserve the Elder position. No, but he did. The man I thought worse than an animal was elected as an angel. "What do you mean by another child? Piper and I had one baby and that was Wyatt. Don't try to show me your nonsense because I will not be so stupid to fall for it," Leo was having doubts and questions. "It is up to you to believe or not. See for yourself and then regret for what you have done but too bad, the little child will not forgive you. You will live with regrets and hatred not towards me but yourself," I said and leave this argument. I had scolded him and now I am crying. Crying because I will never get what I wanted that was a father's attention and love.

* * *

At the same time, Chris sharp words left marks in Leo's heart. If Chris was lying, why did he seem so serious? What have I missed that is so important that leads to the conclusion of me as a terrible father? Questions may be flooding his heart but one thing for sure; Leo had done a mistake that he can never turn back.

_**Hopefully, you like this chapter. Please review about it. **_


	4. Chapter 4: I am sorry

**CHRIS DARKEST SECRET 4.**

_**I am sorry…**_

Leo had decided to trust Chris or perhaps his instinct. There was a bad feeling about this matter. Leo couldn't feel a thing from Piper. She was soulless. Piper's heart was empty, no love, nothing. Leo orbed to the hospital, where Piper was staring outside the window, blankly. She wasn't spirited like she used to. Leo went near her, "Piper?" Nothing was heard. It was a silent room equipped with a bed and a window to brighten the dim, dark room. Leo approached Piper a little nearer and slowly stroked her hair. "Say something. Tell me. You are not alone. I am here now," Leo whispered to her but there wasn't any reply. "Piper, talk to me when you feel comfortable. I will be outside," Leo added and headed for the door. Perhaps Piper wasn't ready to speak. I don't know what had happened but it has to be something serious for Piper to breakdown. Leo thoughts were in a messed. Matters got worse when Leo was bashed by Victor as soon as he left the room. "I regretted giving my blessing to your marriage. Piper could have been better off with another guy. White lighter, you don't deserve her. She is like this now all thanks to you," Victor was in rage. "What have I done?" Leo tried to stand up and explain himself. "You have done nothing as a husband or a father! You let your wife suffer and your son to die. What's the point of having the power to heal when you can't even protect your own child?" Victor questioned. "Child?" Leo looked at Wyatt who was at Victor's arm. "You don't even know? Your wife was pregnant and now lost her baby because of miscarriage. Get it?" Victor raised his voice and Wyatt started to cry. Leo looked stunned. He didn't know what to say. Should he blame himself or continue to deny the fact that he was terrible father. Chris was right, he is a terrible father. He didn't deserve to be with Piper. Piper was a wonderful woman who could have been better off with another guy. May be the Elders were right about their love. It was forbidden and Leo had broken the tradition thus bringing Piper through difficulties. Piper became like this because of Leo. Everything was silent. "I am sorry. This will be the last time I see Piper," Leo said and walked into Piper's room again. "Piper, I hope that you are listening to this. Live on. Forget about me. I don't exist in you anymore. Take good care of Wyatt. I love you," Leo kissed her and orbed out. Piper knew he left and this time, he will never be back. The man who made her realized her bravery and strength had left. Piper cried alone. Everything was fated. Their love, their road, it was all not meant to be. As much as Piper wants Leo to be with her, she could never accept him for letting their son to die. She just can't.

Chris whose spirit was brought down by Leo was still crying at a dark ally. Dad, you shouldn't have come. I hated you. I do. Why am I crying for beating you up? Every punch on Leo symbolized how much I hated myself. Never once I thought my life would be sour. All I wanted was a nice manor and a family of my own. Not feeling hate and revenge all the time. It's suffering. Why must I be born? Forget about it. I don't want revenge. I don't want love. I don't want anything! Chris took out a small dagger and slit his wrist. He laughed as blood flowed from his wound. He was devastated and finally given up his life. Nothing matters when he dies. Chris lay on the bare road with tears as he slowly past out. Phoebe who came back for she believe Chris needed her more than Leo does. Never once she had felt so much pain from a person. Phoebe sent him to the hospital who managed to save him. Chris looked so much like Piper. His features and feeling, Chris was so much like her. Phoebe couldn't understand him but he knew he loves his mother deeply and nothing can ever replace her position in his heart. But why did he intent to hurt her if Phoebe was right? Phoebe sat beside Chris who was still sleeping after the rescued him. The next morning started when Chris woke up just to realize he was alive. "Why must you save me? Let me die. My life is meaningless. I felt love once but it was gone. I missed it. I want it back! Can you give me? No! Nobody can. You want me to kill Piper right? That's why you saved me right? I will! Now, I will make sure she dies!" I orbed to the manor to look for Patty who was still pregnant with mum. I have no doubts. Life was unfair. I tried to forget my past but it hunted me again. Perhaps I am fated to do this. I hated myself! "Patty, I am sorry" I pushed her down the stairs. That fall will ensure her child in her womb to die. I was officially cold-blooded. A son who betrayed a mother's love. I killed her! Phoebe orbed in just to see Patty on the ground groaning in pain as blood tickled down her legs. "Chris, you will never be forgiven. I was wrong about you! You useless brat! May your death be the worst!" Phoebe yelled at me and I don't blame her. I deserved it. "I know," I said as I hold my tears. I will not cry. I did it, my revenge have been taken. Future Wyatt no longer exist and will soon be sent to a deserted, sacred island with me and mum. My wife will not die. She will have a normal and happy family but she lives without me, without our memories. I closed my eyes as I faded away. My guilt, my sins and everything I have done will never be forgiven but I did it all in the name of love.


	5. Chapter 5: Honesty

**CHRIS DARKEST SECRET 5.**

**Honesty.**

I was glad that I finally did it. I finally get to meet Wyatt face to face and get my wish. I wanted to ask Wyatt why he did it. Why did he have the heart to hurt his only brother? I thought I was everything to him after mum died. He treated me well. He comforted me during my sleepless night. He was the greatest brother. I hope to hear from him, the reason. I needed his honesty and heart again. I wanted to search for his tenderness and love I felt when we were still brother. He still is mine but I guessed I am no longer his brother. I am definitely not mum's son anymore. I did what I have to do. I paced into the room as I am afraid. I am scared to see mum. She doesn't deserve this but I did it to her. My eyes spotted the man I was hunting for, Wyatt. Mum wasn't here yet but it's just a matter of time. "Chris? You did all this?" Wyatt said. He seemed calm and innocent but look can be deceiving. He can shed his crocodile tears but it will never match with the pain I have been through. "Yes, so what? Compared to what you have done, this means nothing! Tell me why? Why did you kill her? To get to me? Then do it, I am here, in front of you! You chicken! You murdered a weak lady but didn't have the courage to face me," I threw these hashed words towards him. The journey till today has made me braver and cruel. It turned me into a devil who no longer feels pity. "Chris, what are you talking about? I didn't kill Billie. No, don't you trust your brother? She set us up. She was the source. I intended to kill her but she was way stronger than I am. That's why I attacked her a few times. I didn't have the chance to explain as you attacked me each time you see me. I am not your foe, I am your brother. Trust me," Wyatt said. "I was carrying her when she died. Why can't you be honest with me? Why? I trusted you but you killed her. I loved her and she was the world's kindness person. Don't you dare insult her personality," I told Wyatt. I was sobbing. Everything was still fresh in my mind. I didn't manage to save her. She died in my arms. Wyatt did it! Why did he have to deny it? I just want his honesty! I loved him as a brother, as a best friend but why did he lie to me again and again? Wyatt came nearer to me and tried to comfort me. I pushed him off and telekinesis him across that room. He crashed badly as he is now defenseless. Once we die, we loose our power but I am consider alive as I consumed the potions to stay like this. Wyatt was bleeding at the eye and bruises all over him. I haven't had enough. I held his T-shirt and start beating him up. I punched him several times with all my might. Every punch felt great. He deserved it after what he had done to my wife. After a few deadly blows, Wyatt was down. He was too weak to even say a word. He tried to stand up but I stepped on his face. "How does it feel to be the weaker one? How does it feel to feel pain? Answer me!" I yelled at him and insulted him. He was a hard man. He didn't want to admit about the murder. He insisted that he did not kill Billie but I will make him talk. I have gone too far to let him go. I must beat him up to satisfy my rage and pain. All these years, I have suffered and I even killed my own mum just to get to him. He was my target and our brotherhood has no effect on me anymore. I kicked him at the abdomen. He crouched and cried in pain, begging me to stop it. I thought I was the king until a shadow sneaked upon me. I turned and I saw something I thought I had lost years ago. "Billie," I stammered. Billie was somebody or the only woman who won my heart and I lost her but today, she was here. She was not a ghost or angel. She is alive. I can't believe my eyes or perhaps the lighting here was bad. "Chris, remember me?" Billie asked. That beautiful voice will always exist regardless whether she's alive or not. She is Billie. The woman I have long missed and loved. "She is evil. Don't trust her," Wyatt said at a weak tone. "Shut up! Don't you try to insult her! Billie was everything to me and our love will always live," I roared to him. I turned my attention towards Billie. She seemed so cold. "Chris, he is right. I am evil. I am the source and don't you want to know why I am still alive," Billie said with an arrogant tone. Those words were shocking to me but I refused to believe it. "You heard her. She has never loved you before and never will. Wake up!" Wyatt said. "I don't give a damn! I loved her and I don't care if she's evil because she will always be the Billie I have known," I said as I stared at her eyes. "We can start again. Leave and cloak ourselves forever. Nobody will know us or find us. We can finally have our own manor and a few adorable kids running around the garden. We can have everything we dreamed of," I tried to kiss her. I long for her kiss and I want to embrace her once again but she rejected me. She pushed me to the ground without any feeling of love. I felt nothing from her but cold, hard feeling. "Why? I loved you and you played with my heart. I sacrificed everything for you. I murdered my mother just so I can have revenge for you. I could have killed baby Wyatt in no time but I didn't. You know why? That's because I want him to feel the pain you felt when you died but it's all a lie. Why did you have to die in my arms? I thought our love was pure and true," I broke down in tears. I can't accept her betrayal towards me neither can't I accept the fact that I pushed aside my family for a woman who was never honest to me. "I used you. I tried to get to Wyatt but he was a tough man. So I changed my plan and you fall for me so easily. What you did was unexpected. I didn't expect you to alter the Halliwell line but you did because you want Wyatt to suffer. Thank you for that and as a token of appreciation, I am going to give you a surprise. I will offer you each a beautiful casket to put your body in and I will even send it personally to your manor," Billie smiled. "Billie, please tell me you are joking or possessed by some kind of demon. Please, Billie, don't do this to me. I am begging you!" I crawled to her legs and pulled her. "Get off of me. Don't you get it? I am cheating you. I never loved you. Demon will never have feelings," Billie kicked me away. She walked towards Wyatt and that means Wyatt will die today because of me. I can never let that happen. I telekinesis Billie away from him and hold on to her to delay time. "Run, Wyatt! Go! I am sorry. Save our mother. Take this potion and it will bring you back to where before I killed mum. Kill me there," I said and continue to hold on Billie who was stronger than me as she kicked and bashed me over and over again. Wyatt glanced at me but I signaled him to leave me because I deserved it. I was in pain but I can't let her kill my brother. Blood was flowing out from my mouth. I was badly injured by her but I am wiling. "Kill me. I am wiling to die in your hands. My love shall not fade," I struggled to stand up. I stood like a soldier and held my arms open with my eyes shut tightly. Billie will end my life soon but I am still glad that I get to see her again for the last time. Billie approached me and I could feel her breath. She kissed me passionately and I knew Billie was back, my Billie. Then a sharp pain woke me up from my fantasy. She stabbed me. Auntie Phoebe was right; I died in the worst way. I died in the hands of the woman I loved most. "Billie, have you ever loved me?" I said in my dying breath. I gazed at her with love and sorrow. "No" I heard her said sternly without a single doubt and she shimmered off. She never loved me and I sacrificed everything including my dignity. I wondered if it was worth it? But clearly this world wasn't meant for someone as naïve as me. Perhaps I should let my soul go on because there isn't anything left for me. Love? There will never be true love. Only an idiot like me will believe in it but clearly it's just a myth. Love betrayed me.


	6. Chapter 6: To Kill Or Not To Kill?

**CHRIS DARKEST SECRET 6. **

**To Kill Or Not To Kill.**

Wyatt who was confused and terrified at the same time did exactly what Chris told him to do. He went back to the past to face his greatest fear that is to lose a family member. He knew today he would have to make an important decision which means he either lose a brother or mother. His love and compassion towards them is deeper than the deepest valley. He rather dies than to see them die but it's not an option. He hid by the room, waiting for Chris to strike. Chris wanted him to kill him and that is what he will do. Sounds of footsteps indicated that Chris was lurking just around the manor. Wyatt walked out slowly and careful to avoid Chris to notice. Chris was in tears and anger was burning in him. Wyatt realized the pain Chris have been through. He can't kill him. It's not his fault that he became like that. He was just a victim himself with a soft heart and a trapped soul who cries every night for love. He was a man who deserves to be forgiven but he still needs to save his mother. Just as Chris was about to pushed Patty, Wyatt orbed to her and save her. She was a little shocked but at least everything will be fine. As for Chris, it added more in to his pain. Again Wyatt was at his way, he always loses to Wyatt. Since the day they were born, Chris never beat Wyatt. He was smarter him and more powerful than all creatures. Chris was nothing and often being humiliated or pushed aside. Nobody ever cared about Chris existent. He was just a rejected toy. "Chris, I am sorry. Please turn back and come back. Don't continue a destiny that wasn't meant for you. You will regret and suffer for it. I can't bare to see you cry again," Wyatt tried to persuade Chris. "The only regret I ever have was to be born to this family. This is a family that brings happiness to many but not me," Chris said. "Don't make me kill you," Wyatt said. He was reluctant to do it. Suddenly, he saw another Chris who was transparent. Chris was indicating to Wyatt to end his life. Wyatt knew his little brother had finally found the truth but he was too late. He died. Wyatt nodded as a sign that he understood his will. Wyatt turned to avoid having eye contact with Chris and slashed his only brother. Chris fell to the ground groaning in pain as the transparent Chris went into him. "Thank you Wy. I don't dare to ask you for anything but I have a wish. I hope you can help me to find my son and raise him wisely. Never let him turns out to be like me who regret till he die for all his unforgivable sins," Chris last words was told. Wyatt covered his eyes with his palms. Chris dissolved in thin air and this time Wyatt knew nothing could be done to save him. The brave Wyatt shed a tear for his precious brother who died in his hands. Wyatt orbed out to start his journey to look for his nephew. This is a task he mustn't avoid because when Chris called him Wy, he knew his brother had accepted his family again and no family must be left alone to cry.

* * *

Meanwhile Piper was in another world. She was sent to Destiny for there will be her hope. Piper strolled down the stairs gracefully that was coated with white snow. It felt like heaven, a place where Piper found peace. She had never felt calmer than that before. For her entire life, she had to sustain burdens and every sorrow feelings were fought through until the day she finally gave up. Everything was white like a white Christmas. "Piper," she heard someone calling and turned around but there wasn't anybody. She remembered than voice. She knew that person very well and loved her a lot. It was her mother. "Mum?" Piper called out to the air. The voice was fading. "Don't go. I need you. Mum? I need your comfort," Piper continued to call for her. She had lost her at a young age and never got to feel the comfort from a mother but she never complained. She never needed it until today. The voice was gone completely and another voice who reminded her was floating around the silent air. "Prue? Don't leave like mum did. Don't leave alone. I need you more than anything. Please," Piper begged. But just like her mother's voice, it faded away as time passed. Then there was this voice and this voice was her most loved one. Nobody other than Leo, the innocent white lighter who brought lights to her but then the light faded just as how his voice faded. Piper broke down in tears. Ever important person in her life left, bringing nothing but a broken heart to her. Her mother gave her life but took care away from her. Then Prue brought her safety but took courage away from her. Finally Leo made her discovered love but made her lost hope. Each and everything that were honored to her were taken away one by one. And every incident brought her dark memories that she tried not to have but can never be wiped away like a dot of stain for it exist regardless when or where. As Piper was crying alone, a shoulder came. She shifted her attention to her. This time it was no illusion. That lady was destiny. "Piper, don't shed a tear for a heroin never does. Be strong. Nothing was taken from you. Only you yourself had lost to you. It's not too late. Destiny can change just be brave," Destiny said as she herself disappeared in orbs. Piper finally understood what destiny meant. Leo walked near her and gave her a kiss. "You are not alone. We can be together again. I will protect you just remember you are not alone," Leo whispered to her. Piper smiled as she tried to wipe off her tears. Destiny was trying to remind her of her strength. Every incident made her stronger not weaker. Her mother's death reminded her to be strong in everything she does. Prue's death reminded her of her responsibilities in leading her family. And Leo was meant to remind her that she wasn't alone and that there will always be a loyal soldier who would die for her. Destiny wanted her to know that she was brave in every story and she has to continue to be no matter what for millions of innocents are waiting for her. Her baby's death was supposed to make her mightier and not give up. Destiny can speak her words. Patty can say her care. Prue can voice out her courage. Leo can show his love but can Piper stand up again? 


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth Hurts

**CHRIS DARKEST SECRETS 7. **

_**The Truth Hurts **_

"Where is she?" Wyatt asked with a fireball on his palm. He had been searching for Billie for the past on week but it was futile. He was getting mad. His motive was not to kill Billie for revenge but that doesn't mean he wouldn't. Many innocents would be dead and the risk was really high to let a high level demon moreover the source. Wyatt knew Chris loved Billie and the least he could do for him was to pardon Billie and hopefully get Chris's son without needing to hurt her. "I don't know. Please let me go. I am just a small demon," the demon begged Wyatt but Wyatt ignored his calls and vanquished him in split second. Billie was harder to sense than before. After Chris death demon's activities from her seemed to be low or almost none. Billie was wicked and she could have plans waiting for the right time to strike. Chris's son cannot be evil or the world will be in darkness. Wyatt continued his journey. Wyatt himself married a beautiful lady but he hasn't seen her for more than a year. All these demon hunting and all had forced him to ignore his normal life. Soon he will be able to see them. Patient was the key.

Billie was sitting at a chair fit for a king. She was a little drunk and cries could be heard. "Shut up! Will you quit crying, Parker?" Billie yelled across the room and continued to drink the wine. Parker, aged 2 was Chris only heir. Parker, the son Chris had been looking for but had not succeeded. Billie wasn't drinking to celebrate but to mourn. In the middle of the room, there was a nicely crafted casket which was made of pure ice. Inside, there was a well preserved body and it was Chris. Chris's love wasn't forgotten, just denied. Billie didn't have a choice. Everything started when she found out that she was pregnant with Parker. She discovered the truth that she was actually the source and it has been with her since the day she was born. It was in her blood and nothing can be done. She killed her parents when she was twelve and absorbed their powers to become stronger. She didn't have the intention but she couldn't control herself and that dreadful night, she slashed every single family member. Everything was in a mess, covered with the blood of her family. She woke up in shock and was stunned with the incident. The incident jolted her so hard that she ran across the street without looking and met with an accident. She ended up in a comma and lost her memories when she woke up. A good family adopted her and raised her. She turned out to be a very intelligent lady with a great personality. When she went to college, she met with Chris and there was where their love started to bloom. Chris was an introvert who was really shy but Billie find him attractive as he was honest and innocent. His angelic eyes melt her heart every time he gazed at her. She remembered that Chris was really shy that he didn't have the courage to ask her to their prom night. Billie rejected every guy who asked her to go with them with the hope that Chris will have the guts to ask her out. Billie waited long and one day a bird flew to her window. It was odd because not many uses birds as a postman and Chris did. Billie found him cute and romantic. He was also a good dancer. They had a great night that day and everything started to fall into place. Billie didn't know that Chris had powers and neither did she know that she was a demon until a day when a demon attacked and she telekinesis the demon by accident. The whole incident was watched by Chris and Chris was happy that he never thought Billie was a demon. He had the idea that Billie was just any regular witch. Billie was really good and saved many innocents. They married after two years. They lived happily but their happiness was short when Billie hit her head during a battle with a demon, all her memories came back. All her unanswered questions were answered. She was the source and evil started to take over her. Wyatt who saw her killed the Charmed Ones tried to get revenge but Chris trusted her so deeply that he went against Wyatt. Billie loved him but she can never control her actions and words. Only emotions could be controlled but it was just deep down in her. Tears from her can only be showed when the source was resting. Chris died in her hands and that wasn't something easy to be accepted moreover she told him that she never loved him when she did. She broke his heart even through his last breaths. Being drunk can help her to forget her problems. Her sadness and sorrows could only be understood by herself and nobody else will ever know her true feeling for she can never show emotion to anybody but herself. Chris death had weakened her mentally and physically. That was why the source wasn't able to take over her fully. Time was needed to heal from such deep wound. Parker's cries were loud as if he understood what was happening. He was crying for his father. "Chris, you never change. You were still as innocent as you were when you and I were kids. Your life would have been far better off if you never had known me," Billie said to Chris's lifeless body. "No, life wouldn't be nice without you. You are the one who made me realized about the true meaning of love. I loved you when we first met. I loved you when you leave me and I still love you now. I really do," Billie heard Chris's whispers. Chris no longer lives but his words can still be heard, only by those who he cared most. Billie's love was real and their love was supposed to be a paradise if it wasn't because of the magical world.

Wyatt met up with a seer to find out more about Billie. The seer was loyal but Wyatt was cruel enough to make her talk. "Tell me," Wyatt asked. "No, never! I will not betray my master," the seer said. "Never? Let's see," Wyatt smiled wickedly and slashed her body repeatedly. The seer shouted in agony as the pain was really superb. Wyatt added her suffering by pouring salt water over her causing her wound to worsen. Wyatt took out some icy water and the seer immediately request Wyatt to let her free. She was willing to speak. "Finally! We didn't have to go through that if you would cooperate earlier," Wyatt said. "I can't exactly tell you where but I can lend you my vision, so see it for yourself," the seer said and her eyes went blank. Wyatt saw Billie alone but there were cries all over. Billie herself was drunk and her eyes were red but those cries were so loud. After that, Wyatt let the seer off. Everything was confusing. Why was Billie crying? Who else was crying? Those were the questions that were playing in his mind. Billie would never shed a tear. She murdered his own husband and lied to him for his whole life. Wyatt stunned for a while and that gave the seer enough time to escape. Maybe that was the real truth all these years and that Chris had never been lied to. Maybe their love was true. Or maybe the seer was a trap. Anyhow, Chris's sacrifice will not be wasted. The truth will reveal itself when he found her.

_**Please read and review...tell me if u want me to continue or not. **_  



End file.
